Christmas With SarabiMufasa
by roverwhiskers
Summary: Sarabi and Mufasa are asking you to spend christmas with them! They are willing to answer questions so enjoy! Please R
1. Chapter 1

Queen sarabi is sitting in an armchair by the fire, she is wearing a red cardigan and a white blacket is wrapped around her, she turns to you smiling

Sarabi: " Welcome ! as you can see im inside a human's house for the winter, a favour I owe. Now sit down warm your bones up"

She shuffled in the seat so as to get a better look at you, the door was heard to slam shut and Mufasa padded in to the living room .

Mufasa: Sarabi. You look walm and who is this?" is voice was warm and welcoming as Sarabi nuzzled him

Sarabi: This is our audience, they have come to spend Christmas with us. Have you seen Simba?" he thought for a moment then smiled chuckling slightly

Mufasa: ah yes Nala forced him on the hunt he will be popping by later" Sarabi giggled then turned to you

Sarabi: So will you sit and be merry with us?

Mufasa: you are more than welcome

Author: Got Any Questions For Sarabi And Mufasa? Let me Know! Merry Christmas ! XX


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Thanks for the quick questions! Ill let Mufasa and Sarabi answer them for you so here we go off to the living room.

Sarabi is stood by the table shuffling through some papers she smiles and turns to you,

Sarabi: Why hello again ill get Mufasa" she leaves the room to call up the stairs as she re enters the room she offers you a chair , Mufasa soon pads in with box of chocolates

Mufasa: please have them we do not eat chocolate. Now Mikokat I believe you have a question or two?

Mikokat :

Hey, your majesties, thanks for taking my questions! I have a couple:

1. what's your favourite Christmas story.  
2. Speaking of Christmas stories, do you know anyone that acts like Ebenezer Scrooge? You do know who that is, right

Sarabi: That's ok we like questions" she smiled " I'd have to say A Muppets Christmas carol I love the way the stories told and Kermit the frog is very funny, don't you think Muffy?

Mufasa: Its good but I prefer Mickey's Christmas carol its Disney at its best well not as good as the lion king" sarabi rolled her eyes both laughed together then looked at the next question.

Sarabi: "yes Taka/ Scar is like scrooge every year its an on going joke between us" sarabi reached for a card and passed it to you, one the front was a snowman who was crossed out, when you open the card it says

_To Sarabi Mufasa and the family_

_Christmas Bah Humbug! Another year older and yet colder! _

_I hope you don't enjoy it to much _

_From _

_Taka _

Mufasa: "Normal old Scar, yes we do know Ebenezer scrooge, my family and I have watched Christmas stories for a long time"

Sarabi: thank you for your questions Mikokat have a nice Christmas" looks at the next question

17lions

How do you usually spend Xmas?

Mufasa: Normally we hunt lots of food on Christmas Eve, and Sarabi usually makes us a feast on Christmas day, the cubs wake us up at dawn to see if Santa lion has given them any presents some get some other don't, then at mid day we eat a feast then reconnect with our families." He nuzzled Sarabi and she licked his muzzle

Sarabi: don't forget at midnight the adults get up and go to the waterhole, it's a tradition" she smiled and looked back at the last question while Mufasa spoke

Mufasa: thank you 17lions merry Christmas and the last question is from?"

Sarabi:** Legioner**

**Legioner**

Where is Nuka? Or Timon and Pumbaa?

Sarabi thought for a moment then nudged Mufasa who was looking at a picture on the wall thinking

Sarabi: Nuka is with his mother Zira they are staying on the boarder of the pride lands, and Timon and Pumbaa will be around later at the moment they are with Rafiki helping decorate his tree with trouble" she laughed gently as Mufasa looked up

Mufasa: ah yes Rafiki did say he'd be popping by for a drink or too" at that moment there was a knock at the door sarabi looked at the clock on the mantle piece

Sarabi: I wonder who that could be?" Mufasa got up and padded over to the door, voices could be heard from the hallway, Mufasa came in and following behind was Simba and Nala.

Simba: Mother! Merry Christmas" he nuzzled her

Nala: Sarabi its good to see you, who is your guest?" she also nuzzled her

Sarabi: I am glad you came! Our guest? Oh that is our audience they are spending Christmas with us" Simba waved at you Nala nodded in your direction.

Author: so the atmosphere was warm and family like, so fell free to ask some more questions! Merry Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

Author: So we join sarabi Mufasa, Simba and Nala this Christmas to ask them a few questions. I do not own any of the Disney characters, r&r Enjoy.

We come back to the living room to find Sarabi knitting in a chair by the fire, Mufasa writing what appears to be a letter, Simba is playing scrabble with Nala.

Simba: That's not a word!

Nala: it is!

Mufasa looks at the board "Simba salutation is a word" turns to you "ah hello again, sarabi could you read out the next question please" she smiled then picked up a card o the table:

Legioner 2008-12-21. chapter 2

Has any of you drink...er...alcohol? Only for a celebration?

Sarabi: no we haven't but Rafiki does"

Mufasa: yes he is a drinker. Ok and the next ?

17 lions

think i have a few:  
1. Santa Lion? (i think you know the question)  
2. Do you think it's kinda weird to be in a human's house? Where is human anyways?  
3. Oh Sarabi, I think your cookies are burning.  
4. Where are the hyenas and Vitani?  
I hope I can figure out more

Simba: I can answer number one! Santa lion is the same as Santa for humans but he's a lion, the king of the pride lands normally dresses up Me a Santa costume" he frowns at the thought.

Sarabi: yes it is weird but its warm and cosy, you humans live an n easy life!"

Mufasa: nodded "yes with your indoor waterhole and you don't even hunt!"

Sarabi padded in to the kitchen and saves the cookies she coats them with icing sugar and puts them on the table "saved them just in time! Eat up"

Nala: the hyenas are in the outlands were they belonging" she snarled "Vitani is in the pride lands with Kiara and Kovu they are practicing skills." Simba nuzzled Nala then took three cookies from the tray and stuffed them in his mouth, Mufasa picked up four in the same fashion stuffed them in his mouth a contest broke out and Mufasa won.

Mufasa: "can't beat your old dad" Simba pounced on Mufasa they began to play fight when Simba bit his ear

Mufasa: "I remember when you used to do that as a cub"

Author: so again another chapter complete, ask them questions every question answered! Merry Christmas


End file.
